This background provides context for the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated, material described in this section is not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many electronic devices include at least one connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Mobile phones and tablets, for example, often include data connectors, power connectors, and so forth. When a mating connector is connected to a PCB-mounted connector, an insertion force is applied to the PCB-mounted connector. The PCB-mounted connector is also subject to forces when it is connected to another device (e.g., a mouse dongle, an external memory) that receives a mechanical shock (e.g., a drop or other mishandling of the device).
The insertion and shock forces acting on the PCB-mounted connector can weaken the electrical and mechanical connections between the connector and the PCB, which can lead to chronic intermittent problems with the connector. In some cases, these forces can even disconnect the connector from the PCB. Additionally, the insertion and shock forces can induce a bending moment on the PCB. The deformation of the PCB from the bending moment can damage not only the PCB-mounted connector, but other components mounted on the PCB.